Y is for Yelling
by simanis
Summary: Don yelled to the people of the impending danger in the library. A Summer Fic Alphabet Challenge Story.


Y is is Yelling

_Don yelled to the people of the impending danger in the library._

Don went to CalSci and he parked his SUV at the usual spot and waited, some girls passed by and suddenly recognized him.  
"Red." Someone muttered.  
(see X is for Xindi Fighter)

Don shook his head and wanted to get his phone to call, and then he saw Charlie running towards him.

"Hey, Prof your brother's Red?" yelled one of the students from a group standing near the tree.

'Yea, vote for him."

"Charlie, will you get in." Don was annoyed.

"Hi, where do we eat? " Charlie asked getting in.

"Your choice." Don said .

"How about the Tacos place and it's near to the Library where we'll be going next."

"OK no problem, I love Tacos ."

They went to the Tacos place and soon after lunch they were at the Library.

The piling works for the construction of the new Mall was in progress and it was loud and noisy . He could feel the earth move under his feet.

Charlie immediately went straight to the section where he wanted and Don went browsing around.  
There were not many people there for the sale had been on for the past week.   
The library was not large, it was narrow and long in length, and it had three walking aisles with row of shelves at both sides of the wall and the middle two rows of shelves back to back.

He looked around and found out that the library was old and he wondered if it could stand the piling works that was going on. The noises were terrible; it's a wonder that anyone still wants to come here even though the discounts were good.  
There were two who were already at the counter paying for their purchases, they seemed to be in a hurry to leave, don't blame them, Don wanted to leave too. He will wait out for Charlie's sake for he seemed so enthusiastic about getting the Math books.

He saw another man behind the desk and he went to him, "Is this place safe? The piling works is having an affect on this building." Don had to yell in order to be heard.

"Usually it's not this bad, now they are starting to rush their work and it's terrible, so we are making this our second last day of the sale, wanted the customers to benefit as much as possible before we packed it all up."

Don agreed and said, "You should make this the last day."

"I should think so too, it's terrible, and the noise is getting too loud for comfort. Go and get your books, very special discount now that we are packing up to go."

Don nodded and went off to look for his books. He likes some Science Fiction as he told Charlie earlier on. He went to the Science Fiction section to look for some Dune books; he had read a few while he was with Coop.  
He had stopped since he came back. He was looking through to see which one he had not read when he felt some rumble close at hand.

'Gosh the piling works is getting to this place. Better get Charlie to go soon.' Don picked up three books and went to look for Charlie.

Some books toppled from the shelves, he saw one young lady panic and he yelled to her, "Get away." Pointing to the back as the shelves shook. She stood there staring at Don.  
"GO!" Don yelled. "Charlie!"

He ran to her and bodily grabbed her and turned her towards the doorway through another lane. "Go!"

He stopped and yelled to the rest of the people who is now aware of the rumbling.

"PEOPLE GET OUT, THIS PLACE IS NOT SAFE!"

Plaster was falling down from the ceiling at an alarming rate and books toppled from shaking shelves.

"Charlie!" Don ran to the back and he saw Charlie coming out carrying some books on the right lane.

"Dump them and run!" Don yelled and some horrendous noise came from the back of him. He turned and saw some shelves by the doorway tumbled and the left lane was blocked and he hoped the rest of the people had gotten out. Now only he and his brother remaining.

"Don?" Charlie could not hear because the rumbling and the piling noise.

Don pointed upwards and Charlie saw that the plaster was coming down.

Don was one end and Charlie the other end, some plaster fell in between them.  
Charlie started to come forward and more plaster fell and some hit him on his head. He stumbled a bit.

"Run Charlie!" Don yelled and he was panicking for his brother was in danger of falling plaster and beams. Charlie was trapped; he can't go left or right only forward towards Don.

"Wait!" Don yelled to him.

"What?" Charlie yelled back for the noise was terrible.

Don had hoped that the people who got out have the brains to tell the construction people to stop work.

He had to help Charlie get out without being hit by the falling plaster and beams.

He saw that most of the shelves were quite empty; he started pushing them to fall over to the other side which will leave the shelves at a slanting angle.

He was successful with two shelves and it leaned against the opposite shelves, but two is not enough he needed to push down two more to create a tunnel for Charlie.

Meanwhile, the few people from the library had safely come out from the library and someone yelled,  
"Called the fire brigade, two people still inside."  
"Hey how do you know two people still inside?" one man asked.

"I know one man who pushed me out is still there." the girl said.

"I heard him calling for Charlie." another said.

"Yes, I think they came together, it was he who told me to close down by today." The counter man said, "I'll go for help."  
He ran towards the construction site. After fifteen minutes he came back with some men with tools and the piling works had stopped.

They saw that the library door was blocked by heavy pillars that fell across each other. They started pulling them away.

Don had pushed the third one down and suddenly some plaster and bricks rained down on him.

"Arrgh.." he fell down, a few bricks landed on his shoulder.

"Don! Don! are you alright?"

"Eh… give me a minute." Don got up brushed away the plaster from his hair and shoulders, he encountered some wetness and he turned and saw the left shoulder to his forearm was covered with blood from the deep scratches caused by falling bricks, otherwise he was alright.

"OK Charlie, I'm OK, and thank goodness, the piling stopped. Charlie can you crawl through now."

"OK coming through now. Ow. Ow..Ow.."

"What?" 

"Crawling through bricks and plaster, no joke brother." Charlie complained.

"Come on hurry up the place could still come down on us." Don said waiting for Charlie at the other end.

No sooner Don finished talking the remainder ceiling came raining down.

"Charlie duck!" he yelled and he dived under the angled shelf.

After a few seconds, "Chuck, you OK?"

"Phew, phew , phew! " came the answer.

"Thank goodness, now crawl slowly towards my voice. Geez, that sounds familiar." Don muttered.

One of Don's usual commands to the crooks was, "Backup slowly towards my voice," before handcuffing them.

Charlie was still 'phewing' away when he finally reached Don.

"What? You've swallowed all the dust? It didn't occured to you to close your mouth?"

"Funny, ha!ha! ." Charlie started coughing and Don rubbed his back after he had flopped over and was lying on Don's legs.

"You OK buddy?"

"OK you? Don! You're bleeding."

"Not to worry some scratches on the arm."

"Sure?" Charlie asked, "can we go out now?"

"Entrance is blocked but not to worry, I hear people clearing the blockage. So much for your book hunting. What we got is grit and dust in our hair and throats." Don said.

"Yea, maybe after this we get the owner to compensate us by getting those books for us. I've got 4 very good math books and one that I have been searching for sometime. What about you?"

"Three Dune books, they don't have the latest. Those are old releases that I have not read." Don said.

"You read Dune? Get lost!"

"And why not, just because you don't see me holding a book, that doesn't mean that I don't read."

"You read, I know you read all the FBI thingy and reports." Charlie laughed but then started coughing.

"Hey, take it easy, you OK?"

"Yea , felt like I've swallowed some sawdust."

"Hey, anybody inside!" a shout came about.

"Yea, here by the fallen shelves." Don yelled back.

Both of them were greeted with relief and cheers by the people from the library and onlookers when they finally got out of the damaged library.  
Don talked to the rescuers and the man from the library, he thanked them for getting them out.  
They told him to get his arm treated as soon as possible for the grit in the scratches may cause infection. One of them said that an ambulance is on the way, they didn't know if they were hurt or not.  
Don thanked them again and after a few handshakes he went to look for his brother.

While Don was talking to the men, Charlie wandered off and a group of students stopped to talk to him. They asked about him and how he got caught inside and he told them.

One of them commented, "Hey Prof, lucky you have the Xindi Fighter with you!" They all laughed and soon Charlie detached himself from the group and joined up with his brother.

Don gave Charlie a hug and they were laughing and Charlie turned to the students,

"He saved me, true." Charlie nodded and laughing with Don.

He saw two students started to adjust their phones to the camera mode.

"Take his photo, he's the star Xindi Fighter." Charlie was glad that he finally had a chance to take revenge on Don when Don told the reporters at the gate of the movie star's house that he was the famous Mathematician.

Don started to pull Charlie away, the tug drew his attention to his wounded arm and it drew an involuntary "Ow!" from him.

"Don, your hand!" Charlie cried holding on the Don's arm. A paramedic came up to Don and tap him on his shoulder and pointed to his arm, "Sir you better let me clean it first before you get it check out in the hospital."

Before Don could say or do anything, Charlie pulled him along and followed the paramedic to his van.

He sat while the paramedic cleaned the scratches on his arm, some were pretty deep, Don was gritting his teeth and not to let out that it was painful. He patched it up and said," You need to get to the hospital to get it done properly, there's till some grit and dirt inside and there are some deeper cuts that needed some stitching."

"Thanks, check my brother please." Don said.

"No need, I'm OK."

"Sir, you have some cuts too, let me check first before you get to the hospital to get it thoroughly examined like your friend here."

"He's my best friend and we are the brothers Eppes!" Charlie said proudly.

Don looked at him and gave him a goofy smile.

They thanked the paramedic and declined the ride to the hospital, said they will go there themselves.

Soon after all the paperwork done and prescription collected, they left the hospital with their various cuts seen to and their throats checked.

Both of them needed to take some medication for their throats.  
Don was given some painkillers to take if his arm gave him trouble.

Don had some stitches for his deeper cuts on his arm and Charlie suffered minor cuts on his hands and palms.

They went home, tired and dirty and both of them trudged upstairs.  
Charlie ran straight to the bathroom.

Don, too went to the shower, an hour later found both of them fast asleep in their own beds.

The end. 


End file.
